Testing Out Waters
by hot-sexy-vampire0330
Summary: Bella and Edward end up testing out waters. :


**Testing Waters Out**

**Bella is still human. She is going to wait until she is out of college to become one of them. Bella lives with the Cullen's since she got out of high school. Edward tells Bella that he has made up this mind on something.**

**I don't own anything. And Please be nice to me about this fan fic. This was my first one and I never did post it. **

"Bella honey can you come here for a minute; we need to talk about something."

Bella runs upstairs and in to their bedroom and sits on the white bed.

"Yes, dear what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Bella, I haven't been fair. I have been thinking about this whole no sex rule,"

"And"; she said with a smile

"I think we need to go on a pre-honeymoon and test "some waters out" if you know what I mean." He said with his little smug look.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD! That sounds great. I would love too!" Then she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"So baby when do you want to leave then?" He asked

"How about now?! I would like to go tonight if we can." She winked him.

"Well then Bella go pack. Were going to Esme Isle."

What? She has her own Isle?

Yep, Carlisle got it for her when they got married. Make sure you bring clothes for two weeks or so. I don't know how long were going to me there for. I'll make sure theirs food for you.

Edward this is why I love you so much. You always find ways to surprise me.

Edward run down stairs and told Esme what the plan was.

You sure you want to Edward? You don't have to do this if you want to wait until she is a vampire. I don't think she is in that much of a hurry to have sex with you. If she was she would have been out that door a long time ago.

No it's not that I just want to show her how much I love her. Plus I want it not her. I'm so sick and tired of stopping myself.

Well you guys then have fun. Oh Edward doesn't make her do anything she doesn't want to do.

I won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. I love her too much to hurt her.

So they left and got to the Isle's by 12 noon. Edward skin was glowing which was driving Bella nuts. She loved how he looked in the sun light.

Eddy, I'm tired I'm going to go lay down. She said.

Ok well have to unpack baby so I'll be in a few.

Bella stripped down to her red and black lace bra and her matching thong. Then she slipped in between the sheets.

She just began to fall asleep when Edward walked in with his mouth dropped open!!!

God the things I would like to do to you he thought when he seen her just in a barely there bra and panty's.

He removed his tank and jean and to slipped in between the sheets. He just laid there watching her breathe.

She felt his cool body up against hers. She decided to take this in to her own hands. She flipped over so she was facing Edward and kissed him softly then running her tongue over his lower lip. He was stunted and surprised that she had that in her.

He placed his hand on her hip. Then kissed her deeply. She just replied by slipping her tongue in his mouth and they then started to dance together. She ran her hand though his amber hair. She place her hand on his naked chest.

God Edward you know how to make a girl horny. Here feel how wet I am for you. She grabbed his hand ran it down to her soaking wet pussy. He just ran his fingers alone the wet fabric

Bella you don't know what you are doing to me. She could see how bad he wanted her. All he could think about is ripping those panties off and pleasing her.

He rolled on top of her kissing her from her lips to her neck to her shoulders to her breasts. With the flick of his wrist that bra was off. He ran his hand over her left breast. She let a moan. He then kissed a trail down from her shoulder to her right breast to her nipple. He sucked on it for a few. She just let out a soft moan. Then he started to kiss a trail of kiss to her tummy. He ran his hand up to her right breast. He just started to play with it. Then he removed it and wrapped his fingers around the side of her panties.

You ready Bella. You sure you want to do this? He asked softly.

Yes Edward I have been waiting for two and a half years. I want to do this. She said softly

She lifted her hips so he can pull down her panties. He pulled then down in one quick motion. He then ran his fingers around her tart opening. She just bucked her hips and moaned. Then he placed his middle finger in to her opening. She grabbed his hair as his mouth went down to meet her hot tart opening. He just smiled on her.

God Eddy, I never thought you had all this planned. She moan.

Then he run his tongue over her clit which made her moan loud. He then started to thrush his finger in her. This made her shake hard as she screamed his name out.

Edward Anthony Cullen just fuck me for damn sakes! She screamed

Isabella Marie Swan, I don't think you're ready just yet. He then repeated thrush in to her but much fast this time and he rubbed her clit until she screamed his name.

God damn you Edward please I'm begging you. I want to feel you cock in me. He then ripped his boxers off and then lined himself up to her then with one slow thrush he was in her.

GOD EDWARD THAT FEELS GREAT! She moaned. I love you Eddy. I love you more then the world. She said softly in his ear.

He just kept thrusting in to her core. She shook as she came for the third time. He was not far behind as he screamed out "Bella".

He fell next to her and wrapped his arms around her hips.

Bella I love you too. I hope it was what you were hoping for baby. Then he kissed her forehead.

Baby, that was what I was hoping for and more. Then she snuggled up to him and started to fall asleep.

She slept thought the night with out any nightmares.

Baby I want to go swimming. Do you want to go? Clothes optimal honey

I'm up for it.

She removed her clothes, and he followed her. They walked out to the beach holding hands. And jumped in to the warm sea water


End file.
